Emerald Cullen
by Ebony Bluebell
Summary: Emerald Cullen: Changed at 16 years old. Dangerous. Vampire. Powerful. Gifted. Carlisle Cullen's biological daughter. Changed by The Voltori. Hates her father.
1. Chapter 1

I smiled up at the sky. I watched the fireworks explode in a pattern, and I knew every thing was working out perfectly. Almost. I heard his shallow breath behind me, and I turned around and glared at him. All my anger bubbled up, and I felt the wind pick up around me.

_Conceal. Don't feel._

His gold hair was a mess, his gold eyes sad, and lips in a small frown. There were tears in his eyes, but I couldn't care less. I turned away, and watched my creation.

"I'm proud of you." He told me, standing right behind me now.

"I'm surprised. I though you wanted nothing to do with me." I snapped, not turning.

"You look like her." He whispered, "You remind me of your mother. Especially when you're angry."

"Why are you here?" I finally asked, giving into my emotions, and letting my voice break.

"Because I miss you." He walked around to stand in front of me. There was truth in his eyes.

_He's a liar. _A small voice whispered in the back of my head. _All he wants to do is abandon you, again._

"You're a liar, Carlisle Cullen. I hate you." I snapped, running off. He wouldn't be following.

* * *

Please Review


	2. Chapter 2

_"Hello, sweetheart. I'm your daddy." I told the small baby in my lap. Her tiny hands held onto my fingers as I spoke softly to her. Her eyes opened fully, and I looked into her beautiful green eyes._

_"I'm gonna call you Emerald. Emerald Cullen." I decided._

* * *

"Dad?" I heard Rosalie asked from behind me, "Alice can't see ANYTHING. It's all black."

"Tell her to stop trying. She won't be seeing anything for a while." I muttered. That was one of her gifts. Stopping other people's powers from working. That means she's close.

"Emerald?" I asked softly, out into the open.

"I'm right here." I heard her from above me.

"Come down."

She did. She wore the blue blouse I gave to her about a hundred years ago, with black jeans, and blue sandals, her long, black wavy hair down, and her beautiful golden eyes, the shape of emeralds, glistening in the sun. He skin sparkled, lightly.

"I'm only here for one reason. I heard about the girl. The child. I'm curious." She said sharply. I hoped for something else. For her to accept me. I was wrong.

I lead her towards the house, where the chaos will begin.


	3. Chapter 3

"Miss Brandon?" I asked as the little pixie walked out of the house.

"Dr Raven!" She cried in shock.

"Raven?" My father asked from behind me. I rolled my eyes.

"I got bored of my name. I was the doctor leading Mary's case, and we got quite close. I'm the one who changed her." I told her, "I also erased her human memories. She did not need to remember them. They make me feel sick! Really sick. I would rather keep Mary in the dark, than her know what the memories are filled with."

He blinked at me, shocked. I shrugged.

"You are amazing. Truly." He whispered. I glared at him.

"Mary, how have you been? I haven't seen you since 1921." I addressed her.

"Brilliant. I found my mate!" She said happily. I smiled.

"Oh, yes. The Major. I hope he treats you right."

"Like a princess." She told me, "I'm happy, Dr Raven."

Those words triggered a memory.

* * *

_"I'm happy, Dad!" I cried._

_"Please, come with me. Don't be their toy." He begged._

_"I'm happy, here. Isn't that what you've always wanted. For me to be happy?" I asked, the hurt seeping into my tone._

_"I'm sorry, Emerald. I have to leave. I'll be back, soon. I just need a break."_

_"Stay!" I demanded._

_"No." He whispered, and then he ran off, leaving me alone in the hall. I didn't know that he'd never come back._

* * *

"Good." I told her, smiling softly at her.

"Catch me if you can!" I heard a child yell, and I heard a man's laughter. The faint heartbeat made me smile faintly. I used to be like that. I used to run from my father as he tried chasing me around the garden. I sighed.

"Mary?"

"Yeah?" She said.

"Come here." I said, raising my hand. She moved forward, and pressed her cheek against my hand. I let it flow though my fingertips, into her skin, as I gave her powers back.

* * *

AN: I won't be able to post or write until Sunday, so please hang in there, but the next chapter will be up ASAP. Please Review.


End file.
